Destiny Islands
Destiny Islands, is a world from the Kingdom Hearts series. It is the home world of Sora, Riku, and Kairi (although Kairi is originally from Radiant Garden), three of the series's main characters. The world seems to be led by an unnamed mayor, who is mentioned as Kairi's foster father. The Destiny Islands are playable only in Kingdom Hearts during the prologue. However, the remains of the Destiny Islands reappear at the End of the World. A memory-based version of the world appears in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. In Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, the world is not playable and only appears in cutscenes. In Kingdom Hearts coded and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, a data version of the world appears as the second playable world. The main function of this world in the original Kingdom Hearts is to serve as an extended tutorial where one could get the hang of battle mechanics against opponents without being incapacitated, gain experience, and receive items for future battles. The Military Harbors And Islands Are There on the Islands Are Created By N.E.S.T. and its Heroic Military Humans. Previous Visits In Kingdom Hearts and COM And Re:COM, Sora visit Destiny Islands, Fortablly released of Heartless. Sora Battle Upon itself In our Island. Story Universe XP Kingdom Hearts III On the same evening that Jean-Luc Picard and his team of Rangers returned from a mission behind enemy lines, a mysterious Starship flew into the airspace of Military Harbor. Colonel Sharp ordered the unknown bird to Squawk Identify it and leave his airspace. When the Battleship did not respond nor comply with the orders to turn back, Sharp dispatched two Sky Fighters to intercept and escort the Ship to the base, ordering the Aircraft to follow under threat of deadly force. When they got within range, one of the Autobot pilots identified the Warship as Organization XIII Shuttle, a confirmed casualty in Port Royal three months prior. The Pilots escorted the Ship in, allowing the Traitor to land on deck at the base as soldiers immediately formed a security perimeter around it. When radar crew in Operations reported that the Warship was jamming their radar, the power suddenly blinked out and back in. Colonel Sharp attempted radio communications again, ordering the Nobody pilot to power down and have his crew step out or be killed. The Ship stopped its main Engine, but what followed was not quite what Sharp had in mind. The Organization XIII Troopers killed soldiers attempting to flee before unleashing a Massive Fireball that severely damaged the Destiny Islands air control tower. Shrugging off weapons fire directed at it, the Whirlind Lancer tossed aside Boats and aircraft with ease while destroying whatever was in its way. Locating the main computer server, it began hacking the Galactic Military intranet, achieving record download speeds as it assimilated terabytes of classified information before Colonel Sharp physically severed the core's network hardlines with a fire axe. With its primarily objective a failure, the Organization XIII Soldiers proceeded to destroy what remained of the base as well as nearly everyone in it. Later in Prowl's Funeral, The Heroic Alliance of Universe Members Will Salute to it and Tossed back to the Sea, then The Heroic Soldiers is Seen Rebuilt the Military Base. Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes The Destiny Islands Was a Planet In The Chipmunks and Chipettes Series. Alvin Seville Met The Military Soldiers of Heroes, Using A Portal Of Narnia, Chewandswallow, North Islands, and more Portals. Destiny Hearts List of Battles *Battle of Destiny Islands *Escape From Destiny Islands Gallery Category:Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Category:Destiny Islands Category:Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Category:Kingdom Hearts